Shirou Emiya: The Umbra Witch
by Alias001
Summary: No true summary yet. FemShirou!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

In the beginning there was only Light, Darkness and Chaos. Then, after an unknown amount of time, there was creation. And from creation, the Trinity of Realities were formed.

Inferno, the realm of Darkness. Home of the Infernals. Paradiso, the realm of Light. Home of the Angels. And finally, the Human World and Purgatorio, the realms of Chaos. Home of humanity and the supernatural respectively. Of course, the Trinity is only one set of realities in an infinite multiverse.

There exist people capable of drawing power from the various planes of existence, achieving mysticism. These individuals are mainly divided into three groups. The Lumen Sages, wielders of Light typically drawing power from the realm of Paradiso, the Umbra Witches, wielders of Darkness typically drawing power from Inferno, and finally the Twilight Mages, wielders of Chaos drawing power from Purgatorio. Exceptions to this has happened before but are exceedingly rare.

One of these rare, if extremely unlucky (or maybe should it be lucky), exceptions was the young Umbran apprentice was the one simply known as Shirou, who lost her teacher in a massive unnatural fire that would later become known as the Fuyuki-Fire.

The reason she was an exception along with her late teacher to most Umbra Witches was that she didn't strike a deal with an Infernal, selling her soul to the demon in exchange for mystical knowledge and power. She struck a deal with a Heroic Spirit, specifically Morgan Le Fay. Willingly accepting to carry a reincarnated Morgan and grant the witch of legends a new chance in life once she deemed herself ready… and thankfully for her, the who she struck a deal with was a patient soul, willing to wait for her reincarnation for more than a few years. After all, time was rather irrelevant to Morgan since she was a Heroic Spirit.

Shirou's contract with Morgan caused a few changes to not only her appearance but also her physiology. The most notable ones being her left eye turning from its natural amber into an emerald green color, gaining sharp fairy-like ears, retractable wings, that were rather bat-like in shape despite belonging to a fairy _**(A/N: Shirou's wings are based upon the wings of the Imps of Alfheim Online from Sword Art Online)**_, and last but not least, gaining two extended sections of blonde hair on the back of her head, which caused a relatively minor but definitely noticeable change to her Umbran Garb. Replacing the red shoulder-cape-like element of it with what could probably be best described as something similar to a very long scarf.

Clutching her teacher's broken Umbran Watch tightly didn't dull the severe pain of grief that Shirou felt in the slightest as her eyes, bloodshot from crying, wandered across the blazing ruins surrounding her. She was well aware of the dangers that came with being an Umbra Witch, but this fire wasn't caused by either the Infernals or the Angels. The Infernals, she could understand. She was not just a _normal _Umbra Witch, but an Umbran Princess, who struck a deal with something (or rather someone) that wasn't an Infernal, selling her soul and condemning her soul to be dragged down to Inferno when she died. The flames just felt… wrong… evil… for want of a better way to put it. She knew what hellfire felt like, due to her teacher and herself having to fend off Infernals that could spew hellfire on the rare occasion that an Infernal capable of doing so showed up, and these flames weren't hellfire.

Through eyes blinded by the remnants of tears, the Umbran Apprentice eventually managed to find something other than the flames surrounding her. An adult man, though the remnants of the tears made it hard for her to see clearly, making the man mostly nothing more than a blurry silhouette, screaming into the night in desperation to find life. Not exactly willing to die yet, Shirou responded to the man and made her presence amongst the burning ruins known, by groaning and coughing as loudly as possible, since her throat was rather dry after crying so much. Shortly after she started making noises, the man she would later know as Kiritsugu Emiya ran over to her and caught her in his arms, as she promptly collapsed in exhaustion, still clutching her late teacher's broken Umbran Watch tightly in her hand.

After taking the girl to a nearby hospital, Kiritsugu Emiya took the opportunity to analyze the few belongings that he found in the girl's possession. Two strange but beautifully crafted watches, albeit with one of them being broken. The one that wasn't broken was originally found hanging around the young girl's neck via a black ribbon. The watch itself was made from a steel-and-titanium-alloy coated with a thin layer of gold. It had several small gemstones throughout it, most of which were emeralds and rubies, with a diamond, roughly the same size as the rather large ones that usually decorated very expensive rings, at the center. The watch also turned out to double as a rather large locket, with a picture of a baby in the arms of a woman that held a very strong resemblance to the girl it belonged to, the baby obviously being the locket's owner and the woman holding the baby was probably her mother. Sentimental value aside, the watch was practically worth a small fortune! But since the obvious owner of the watch was still alive and definitely not willing to part with her property.

The Magus Killer got interrupted from his train of thought as he noticed the girl stirring in the hospital bed. As she opened her eyes, Kiritsugu took note that she had heterochromia, separate eye colors. The left eye being emerald green and the right eye being amber, making her something of a very extreme rarity, since those eye colors and heterochromia were extremely rare in Japan. And she had all three of them at the same time. After noticing the oddly colored eyes, the Magus Killer started to take note on the girl's other oddities, dual-colored hair and oddly shaped ears, sharp and rather long as opposed to round as most people had, leading him to believe that the girl wasn't entirely human. Rather than continuing his analysis, Kiritsugu chose to address the young girl who had by now regained enough consciousness to be aware of his presence.

"I see that you're finally awake, how are you feeling?" Exclaimed Kiritsugu uncomfortably, knowing that he was probably responsible for her grief.

"Tired. Where's my watch and who are you?" Asked the girl groggily, probably a mix of grief and painkillers. The fact that she asked for her watch first rather than for the name of the person who was sitting next to her hospital bed made Kiritsugu think that there was more to the watch than it being a mere trinket.

"Your watch is right here. And as for who I am. My name is Kiritsugu Emiya, what's yours?" Exclaimed the Magus Killer as he handed the girl her watch, which she immediately proceeded to hang around her neck while looking at him with a gaze of suspicion.

"Shirou. That's the only name I've ever had and needed. _**Though why that is the case isn't something I know.**_" Exclaimed the girl now known as Shirou, musing a bit over why she didn't have a last name in Enochian, the language spoken by both the Angels of Paradiso and the Infernals of Inferno, though to Kiritsugu it sounded like a little more than nonsense. It was clearly a language, but he didn't know a single word of what she just said.

"Anyway, can I assume that you don't have a guardian anymore, or am I wrong ?"

"No. My guardian died in that fire saving me." At that, Shirou's tone turned somber, clearly missing her guardian, who was also her teacher in the mystic arts. "The other watch was hers."

"I see. I'm sorry for your loss. Listen, I intend to settle down here in Fuyuki…"

"Okay? Can you skip to the point please?"

"Right, we've both lost someone we cared about in the fire and… well… Ah! Fuck it. What I'm trying to ask is whether or not you're willing to let me adopt you, making you my adoptive daughter." After a few minutes of thought, Shirou gave Kiritsugu her answer.

"Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Over the years since the adoption, the girl no longer simply known as Shirou, but as Shirou Emiya grew into a confident and beautiful young woman. Most of her female peers got very jealous of her more developed figure. The only exception was the girl she had taken a liking to and an interest in, Sakura Matou… in more ways than one.

Shirou was more than happy to play the part of being the clearly broken girl's confidant and source of comfort. This relationship started between the two girls when Shirou decided to kidnap the other girl into Purgatorio after overhearing the girl known as Rin Tohsaka tearing the school's self proclaimed ladies man(-but-who-is-in-actuality-just-an-idiot-most-people-just-roll-their-eyes-at), Shinji Matou, a new one about his treatment of his adopted sister. After overcoming the initial shock of the kidnapping, both Sakura and Shirou found incredible amusement in both Tohsaka and Shinji's frustration in their fruitless efforts in finding the two girls.

During one of their adventures throughout Fuyuki-City within Purgatorio, the unexpected and unwanted appearance of an Infernal caused something within Sakura to snap out the sheer amount of fear at the thought of seeing her first, best and so far only real friend getting hurt, or worse killed. Activating one of the signature powers of the Umbra Witches, Witch Time, the power to slow down time to a crawl for everything except for a fellow Umbra Witch, in the process of sheer worry and panic. There was nothing more the two Umbra Witches could do than use Witch Time to their advantage and run, since one of them only just had her power awoken while the other could use her powers more effectively but couldn't fight.

Fortunately for them someone intervened and killed the Infernal with a barrage of gunfire. And that someone turned out to be a fellow Umbra Witch, but unlike Sakura and Shirou, she was an adult. And she was armed with a quartet of blue pistols, two of them in her hands and the other two attached to her high heeled shoes.

"Hmm. I originally came to this city for a vacation but I still wind up getting involved in something crazy, and what do I find? Two young Umbra Witches without a teacher." Muttered the new arrival as she took note of the two younger witches while casually twirling one of her pistols in her hand… in English, a language neither Sakura nor Shirou understood very well.

"Wh-who are you?" Asked Sakura hesitantly in Japanese, who was more than a little terrified by the experience, something that Shirou noticed and stood between her friend and the stranger protectively. The stranger however just raised an eyebrow at this, making Shirou suspect that the stranger didn't understand what Sakura just said, which prompted her to try a different approach.

"_**She said: who are you?"**_ Translated Shirou in Enochian, a language she knew most Umbra Witches and Lumen Sages were taught to, if not speak, at the very least understand. This was something that caught the stranger off guard as she clearly didn't expect to hear someone that wasn't an Angel or an Infernal speak to her in Enochian… and Sakura was just confused at hearing her friend speak what was clearly a language that she didn't, but the stranger apparently did, understand.

"_**Bayonetta or Cereza. Take your pick."**_ Exclaimed the stranger, now identified as Bayonetta/Cereza, with a smirk in Enochian, indicating that she wasn't just capable of understanding the language but was also speaking it. While this did surprise Shirou somewhat, she didn't say anything until she absentmindedly sent a glance at Bayonetta's shadow, which didn't match the person it was attached to.

"_**Butterfly. That's what I'll call you."**_ Exclaimed Shirou with a somewhat mischievous grin. That comment made Bayonetta raise an eyebrow.

"_**Oh? A butterfly am I? Then may this butterfly inquire on why two Umbra Witches so young are in Purgatorio all alone without the supervision of their teacher?"**_

"_**The two of us were basically just having fun causing minor mayhem until that Infernal showed up. Being unable to do anything about it, we did what we could, RUN! And as for why we're in Purgatorio unsupervised, MY teacher has been dead for about three years now. She's one of the locals."**_ Deadpanned Shirou, earning a wince of sympathy from the older Witch.

"_**Hmm. Tell you what, establish a contract for your friend and meet me here again in a few days and we'll see what happens. Ta ta."**_ Exclaimed Bayonetta somewhat ominously as she exited Purgatorio. Shirou just stared at the spot where the older Umbra Witch stood before exiting Purgatorio for a while until Sakura snapped her out her trance with an as loud as possible clap near the heterochromic witch's ear.

"What the hell just happened and what the hell was that language!?" Demanded Sakura in a rather uncharacteristically impatient tone… in Japanese, prompting her friend to switch languages.

"I think the two of us just got ourselves a teacher. And as for the language, that was Enochian. The language spoken by the Infernals of Inferno and the Angels of Paradiso." Exclaimed Shirou as she blushed a bit out of embarrassment, having basically ignored her friend in favor of her conversation with the older witch.

"WHAT!? HEAVEN AND HELL ARE REAL!?" Shouted Sakura in surprise… and possibly slight disbelief.

"Yes? Kind of? Not really? More or less?" Stated Shirou hesitantly while wincing at the sheer volume of Sakura's shout. "Whatever, if we're gonna go through with this, you're gonna need an Umbran Watch."

"Is that what that watch you're always wearing is called? And why would I need one anyway?" Asked Sakura curiosity.

"Well… personal and sentimental values aside… they also serve the purpose of an inhibitor or a limiter of sorts… for want of a better way to describe it." Stated Shirou with a rather uncertain expression on her face.

"A limiter? Wouldn't it be better to always have access to one's full power at all times?"

"No." Stated Shirou firmly in response to Sakura's curious question, accidentally causing her friend to flinch. "In fact, if Umbra Witches and Lumen Sages didn't use their respective watches as limiters, their respective powers would have killed them very quickly. You see, the usage of one's full power puts a literally lethal amount of strain on the human body. Even if my physiology was altered at a young age I still can't handle my full power for more than about a minute."

"Oh. I understand. Do you think that we should accept that woman's offer?"

"Probably. Even if she can't teach either of us magic, she can probably at least teach us how to fight."

"Sounds like a plan."

Over the course of a few days, the two Umbra Witches managed to get more than a few things set up in preparation for their reunion with their potential teacher, Bayonetta. The first thing Shirou did was fixing her old teachers Umbran Watch and giving it to Sakura. After that, Sakura's contract was established, and like Shirou, she struck a deal with a Heroic Spirit instead of an Infernal, specifically the Kitsune Tamamo-no-Mae from Japanese mythology. The deal between the Heroic Spirit and the newly awakened Umbra Witch was essentially the same deal that Shirou struck with Morgan Le Fay, carrying and giving birth to a reincarnated Tamamo once she deemed herself ready, in exchange for access to Tamamo's powers. Sakura and Tamamo's contract caused, just like Shirou's contract with Morgan, a few changes to Sakura's appearance and physiology, making her part-Kitsune. The most notable changes was Sakura's hair gaining two additional colors. Her bangs turning from purple to the shade of pink as her namesake and two sections of her hair rising up and turning into an orangey color, as if mimicking fox-ears on the top of her head. Another change caused by Sakura's contract with Tamamo was her eyes, the pupils turning into vulpine slits whenever she got angry or excited.

What the two witches didn't expect to happen was Sakura screaming in what clearly was excruciating pain as the changes because of the contract with Tamamo became visible. Much worse than Shirou's transformation, which at most felt like being stung with needles all over her body repeatedly over the course of a few minutes. While Shirou didn't know what was causing the pain, Sakura did. The Crest Worms inside of her was rapidly (and obviously, very painfully) being purged from her body. Once the transformation and purge was over, Sakura felt very sore in her whole body, but relieved, no longer feeling the agonizing sensation of the Crest Worms moving around inside of her. The experience rendered Sakura completely exhausted, which caused her to collapse, prompting Shirou to catch her friend and her to a bed and let her rest.

After a few days of rest and recovery, the two Witches met up with Bayonetta in Purgatorio where they came to the agreement that Bayonetta would be the two younger witches' teacher for three years. Teaching them how to fight, since she couldn't teach them the traditional magic of the Umbra Witches, while simultaneously going on adventures all over the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

It's been about three years since Sakura Matou and Shirou Emiya simply disappeared. Three years that, while productive in preparation for the 5th Holy Grail War, has been a bit too boring without those two around for the Magus known as Rin Tohsaka's tastes. However, something told her that that wouldn't be the case for long.

Elsewhere, in the realm of Purgatorio, two young women were casually taking a stroll through the city… on the rooftops of the city's shopping district, Mount Miyama, occasionally jumping across the gap between buildings.

"I don't know about you but it sure feels good to be home." Exclaimed one of the two women in a tone of nostalgia. Based on well her developed figure, she was probably roughly eighteen years old. Her outfit was a skintight bodysuit in same shade of red as most of her hair, with a pair of heeled boots included if not straight up attached to the bodysuit. Wrapped around her neck was something similar to a very long scarf in a matching color as the two extra long sections of blonde hair on the back of the woman's head. Taking a closer look revealed that she had rather oddly shaped ears, sharp and rather long as opposed to round most people had. But one of her most eye catching features was her heterochromic eyes, the left eye being emerald green and the right being amber.

"Agreed. It does feel good to be home. Especially when I get to live with you instead of that idiot I used to reluctantly call a brother." Exclaimed the other woman cheerfully in response. Like her apparent companion, her outfit was a skintight bodysuit that matched the colors of her hair, all three of them. Most of her hair (and bodysuit) was purple in color while her bangs were pink and two sections of her hair that were constantly pointing upwards were orange, almost as if those two sections of her hair were mimicking a pair of fox-ears on the top of her head.

If it wasn't obvious by now, these two women are Shirou Emiya and (as of a year and a few months ago) her girlfriend Sakura Matou. Both of whom are eighteen rather than seventeen as they would have been if they hadn't been stuck in an alternative universe for a whole year for them, but only a day in their home universe due to the phenomenon known as temporal distortion. The two of them were a bit worried that their teacher, Bayonetta, wouldn't believe them when they explained what happened, but, much to their surprise, Bayonetta just shrugged, stating that she has had a few adventures involving time, finding her students' tale of being stuck in an alternate universe where they were stuck for a whole year while only a day passed for her and the rest of the universe.

"Hey! Wanna bust a cap in Shinji's ass when we inevitably run into the moron?" Exclaimed Shirou a bit too enthusiastically.

"Sure. It'll probably be as fun as the last time we did it. You literally shot him in the ass!" Exclaimed Sakura with a laugh at the end.

"Yup! Right up mainstreet! But let's not forget, you gave him a literal crotch shot! Preventing him from becoming a father… ever!"

"Yeah. I may not like fighting much, but I just can't help but admit that I love my quartet of guns Rodin made me."

"Same here. There's only two things I love more than my quartet of guns, the _Quatro Magicka_, and that is you and kicking demon-ass." Exclaimed Shirou in a flirtatious tone.

"While I am flattered that you love me more than your guns and kicking demon-ass, I still find it funny that all four of your guns are individually named after magical girls from an old 90s cartoon." Replied Sakura while blushing slightly.

"Heheh. Speaking of magical girls, I still think that you would look absolutely amazing in a magical girl costume."

"Like that younger me we met during our misadventure in that other universe? Nah. I don't think the dress would fit me. For starters, I'm older and a bit bigger than her."

"True. Is it bad that I still find it weird that most of my alternate counterparts are males?" At that Sakura just shrugged as the two Umbra Witches continued their casual trek across the rooftops of Fuyuki City, eventually reaching their destination, the Emiya Residence.

Considering that it was already dusk by the time they arrived, they simply entered the building and exited Purgatorio in the main bedroom before removing their respective Umbran Garb and going to sleep… in the same bed wearing nothing. Their relationship was more than intimate enough that they had slept together in the intimate sense of the phrase on more than one occasion and enjoyed seeing each other in the nude. So sharing a bed wasn't anything new for them nor something they really cared about.

Elsewhere the same night, specifically the Tohsaka Residence, a ritual was taking place. The summoning of a Servant. The one performing the ritual and therefore the summoned spirit's soon to be Master: Rin Tohsaka. As the Twilight Mage completed the chant, a metaphorical explosion of magical power that occurred when the spirit of legend appeared… by apparently crashing through her roof.

The Servant she had summoned introduced himself as, much to Rin's disappointment, an Archer. A spirit of the bow, or any form of ranged weaponry really. The Archer himself was a tanned man with silver colored eyes and white hair. His attire was rather… unique, making it difficult to identify who he was. He didn't show any of the obvious signs of him being a Servant of the Archer-class, no bow, no quiver nor anything else that could identify him as an Archer.

The Archer-class typically specializes in long-ranged combat and sniping. Usually also having the more destructive Noble Phantasms amongst the seven standard-classes a Servant could be summoned as. While all of them could do some damage, an Archer's average Noble Phantasm was more often than not comparable to a Nuclear Warhead.

Rin eventually got fed up with the Archer's attitude and went to bed, prompting the Servant to leave and make his way towards… the Emiya Residence. Whatever he was looking for was apparently there. He eventually reached his destination and snuck in through a window. Once inside, he made his way to the main bedroom. But what he found there wasn't what he expected. Two eighteen year old women sleeping in the main bed, both of whom were apparently naked as he could see that none of them wore anything that indicated the opposite.

"What the hell?" Exclaimed the Archer, mostly to himself.

"Hmm? Did you hear something Sakura?" Exclaimed one of the women groggily, indicating that she was still asleep.

"Yeah. I think I did Shirou." Exclaimed the other one. Upon hearing the name Shirou, the Archer's eyes widened for some reason. As the Archer tried to sneak away and out of the building, he accidentally stepped on a creaky board. Making the two witches wake up, cover their modesty and reflexively summon one member of their respective quartet of guns in their free hand. The very second the guns appeared in their hands, the two witches opened fire in the intruder's general direction, causing the Archer to flee like a bat out of hell while simultaneously trying to avoid getting hit by the barrage of gunfire.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Despite the fact that the two witches got their sleep interrupted by an intruder the previous night, they still couldn't help but find themselves reluctant to leave the bed. Enjoying the touch of each other's skin probably a bit too much. As the two witches started to wake up, but was still more asleep than awake, Shirou wrapped her arms around Sakura's waist, causing the other girl to turn around and kiss her girlfriend while tracing a scar on Shirou's back, a scar in a quartet of scars she gained from saving Sakura from an Infernal of the species known as Greed, which she now carries as badges of honor and devotion. While Sakura was tracing the scar on Shirou's back, Shirou was doing the same thing with a member of a duo of scars on Sakura's back, a pair of scars from an encounter with a giganormous gathering of Infernals of the species known as Fury.

While Fury as a species was amongst the weakest species of Infernals, relatively harmless on their own, the fact that they are commonly found in the company of tougher species or in large numbers made them dangerous, even if they weren't much of a threat on their own. In fact, both of the two Umbra Witches earned their respective scars on their back on the same day, but different encounters, during their third year of training with Bayonetta, but before they ended up in an alternate universe.

The two women would have gotten more intimate with each other in the morning… if it wasn't for the unexpected and somewhat unwanted appearance of Sakura's former sister, Rin Tohsaka, showing up at the doorstep demanding to see them. Feeling the minor need to take revenge on Rin for basically cockblocking the two Umbra Witches, the two Umbra Witches complied with the Magus' request… to a degree. Answering the door while wearing their respective Umbran Garbs, causing Rin to blush at the sight of the two adult women's well developed figures, since the skintight bodysuits that was the Umbran Garbs left nothing to imagination.

"You wanted to see us Tohsaka?" Asked Shirou with a teasing smirk.

"How did she even know that we were back in town anyway?" Mused Sakura while leaning onto Shirou's shoulder. "As far as we know, the only one who's seen us is that pervert who we managed to scare off."

"We're both well aware of magic Tohsaka, so you don't need to hide it… or the suspiciously slightly familiar presence that's with you." Deadpanned Shirou. As Shirou said this, the two Umbra Witches subtly entered a stance that could probably be best described as a somewhat laidback quickdraw-stance, ready to summon and quickly fire their guns at a moment's notice. While Rin was a bit startled, her invisible companion just sighed as he de-astralized, becoming visible in the process. Something that the Archer (and to an extent Rin) immediately regretted as the very second he de-astralized he was facing down the barrels of a total of four guns in the hands of the two Umbra Witches, one pistol each aimed at his face and the other at his manhood.

"I told you coming here was a bad idea, Master." Exclaimed the Archer in a tone somewhere in between frustration and fear. Apparently he had developed a minor fear of women with guns after his accidental perversion on the two witches.

"One, don't shoot! He's my Servant! Two, where the hell did those guns come from!?" Shouted Rin, hoping to save her from getting shot… despite knowing that any Servant was basically bulletproof, or at least bullet-resistant.

"Your Servant? I guess that makes sense, though I don't recognize him, do you Shirou?" Questioned Sakura turning to face her former sister, removing one of her guns from the Archer's manhood but still keeping the other one fixed on his face.

"Nope. I don't think he was a Class-Card in that universe we got isekai'd to. Hey Tohsaka! What class is he!?" Exclaimed Shirou.

"An Archer apparently. And what was that about being isekai'd!?" Exclaimed Rin rather loudly.

"In that case, I definitely haven't seen him before. And as for the whole isekai-part… well." Started Shirou, only to cut herself off as she and Sakura stiffed, both of them sensing something. "Did you feel it two?"

"Yes. An Infernal is entering Purgatorio. Not only is it a very powerful one, but it is also absolutely massive. And to make matters worse it will probably go on a rampage throughout the city trying to find us… or rather through the skies. This cannot wait, we'll have to finish this conversation after the two of us dealt with it." Stated Sakura in a serious tone while glaring at the suspiciously massive storm that was forming way too rapidly off of Fuyuki's coast.

"WHAT!?" Shouted both Rin and the Archer in confused unison as the two Umbra Witches activated the spell that allowed them to travel between the human world and Purgatorio, leaving the Magus and Heroic Spirit even more confused.

Within Purgatorio, amongst the massive gathering storm clouds, just off the coast of Fuyuki City, a huge blood red tear in reality appeared. An absolutely massive Infernal from the depths of Inferno was making its way into Purgatorio from its home realm of Inferno. As the tear continued to widen, the Infernal eventually passed through it.

The Infernal that passed through the tear had an absolutely massive serpentine body. It had multiple horns and feathers on its head and even more feathers throughout the rest of its body. Spread evenly across the body was multiple pairs of feathery wings, each beat with any of the wings creating a massive gusts of wind. This wasn't a common Infernal, it was a unique one. And his name was: **Kukulkan; The Bringer of Storms**.

The two Umbra Witches, who had just entered Purgatorio, just managed to witness the massive serpentine Infernal make his entrance before said Infernal laid his eyes on them. Apparently he had very good eyesight despite his massive size, releasing a deafening roar the very second he saw them.

"This is gonna be a long and exhausting fight, isn't it?" Asked Sakura her girlfriend despite already knowing the answer.

"Yup. Let's kick his massive ASS!" Shouted Shirou enthusiastically as she spread her wings and took flight, Sakura not very far behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

During the total of four years the two Umbra Witches known as Shirou Emiya and Sakura Matou had spent training with their teacher, Cereza. Who, because of reasons that she didn't want to elaborate on, had had her legal name changed to Cereza Bayonetta, taking her old amnesiatic name/nickname as a last name. Her apprentices suspected that it was mostly as a convenience for traveling and that their teacher had gotten in trouble with airport security on rare occasions. Apparently she had been stopped by security at an airport some time ago while she transporting a rather unique ceremonial dagger to someone who had hired her to collect the dagger. Why she even accepted the job wasn't something she remembered, but she did leave her rather rude client with a pair of parting gifts, namely a strong kick where the sun doesn't shine and a very strong right hook in his face.

One of the first things that Bayonetta did for her students was to visit Rodin at The Gates of Hell, a bar that existed on its own plane of existence with various access points scattered all throughout the Trinity of Realities. Which was also the same place where Bayonetta and her friends got their weapons and met up occasionally. Their reason for visiting The Gates of Hell? Acquiring the two younger witches' first sets of weapons, something that was pretty much standard for Umbra Witches, pistols.

The two girls probably wouldn't admit it, except to each other, but they couldn't help but feel a little intimidated by the bartender and weaponsmith that was Rodin when they met the guy for the first time. It probably didn't really help when he revealed that Shirou was of Umbran Royalty. A revelation that surprised both Sakura and Bayonetta. After overcoming the surprise of the revelation, the two acquaintances moved on to business, acquiring the younger witches' guns.

"Wait here. I have just the right sets for these two." Exclaimed Rodin as he disappeared behind the bar. After a few minutes, he reappeared again behind the counter, this time carrying two heart-shaped boxes in each hand. One of the two boxes were dark blue with a white ribbon keeping it closed and the other box had the same colors but reversed. He handed the dark blue box to Shirou and the white box to Sakura.

Inside each box was a quartet of beautifully crafted pistols. Shirou's pistols were primarily dark blue with some parts, the decorations and the engraved names being made in white. Attached to each handle were a total of four rather cute dolls one would usually have as cute decorations on a keychain, all four of which wore sailor uniforms and various accessories like the more offensive members of the Sailor Scouts from the old Sailor Moon-anime that aired during the 90's. Shirou couldn't help but smile as she made a few experimental twirls with two of the pistols, specifically the two with the dolls resembling Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter.

"I like these." Exclaimed the Umbran Princess without even realizing it.

"That pleases me to hear, your highness." Exclaimed Rodin with a smirk in response to hearing Shirou's exclamation. "Their individual names are _Mars, Jupiter, Saturn_ and _Mercury_, but together, they're known as the _Quattro Magicka_."

Much like the box, Sakura's pistols had the same colors as Shirou's, but reversed, being primarily white with some parts, the decorations and the individual engravings in dark blue. Like Shirou's pistols, each of Sakura's had a small doll attached like a keychain to the handle, and while the dolls did resemble magical girls, these four were from a more recent franchise, specifically Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. While the part-Kitsune didn't have the same enthusiasm as Shirou, she couldn't help but to smile as she picked up one of the guns. They just felt right, almost as if they were made for her specifically.

"Ah. The _Lyrical Hexia_. I have a feeling that these four will serve you well." Exclaimed Rodin with a smile on his face.

"What are their names?" Asked Sakura curiously.

"Individually, their names are _Nanoha, Fate, Hayate_ and _Vivio_." Answered Rodin while indicating which one of the guns was named what, each one of them having a doll resembling the character it shared its name with.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, if anyone of you three manage to get your hands on a Golden LP, bring it here and we'll see what I'll manage to make for you."

"Pleasure doing business with you Rodin. We'll be seeing you." Exclaimed Bayonetta as she and her students left the bar. Rodin didn't respond, but did smile as the younger Umbra Witches waved goodbye as they followed their teacher.

Back in the present however, the two Umbra Witches had just managed to kill the massive Infernal known as **Kukulkan**, and the two of them were exhausted, but they couldn't help it but admit that it was a satisfying fight. A fight that lasted for a total of two hours. The fact that they managed to do it on empty stomachs, as they hadn't gotten the opportunity to eat breakfast, made it even more impressive. They decided to reward themselves by exiting Purgatorio near a cafe that opened quite early and fix the problem that was their empty stomachs. On the way to the cafe, the two witches saw via a mirror in a nearby window Shinji Matou admiring himself in said mirror. Deciding to have a little fun, the two witches snuck up behind Shinji and flipped him the bird, which caused him to turn around and try and find the ones making fun of him, only to find that no one was standing there.

What Shinji didn't nor could know was that the two witches were indeed standing behind him and pointing their middle fingers at him. The thing was that Shirou and Sakura were in Purgatorio, meaning that they were pretty much invisible and could only be seen in reflections, like the reflection in a mirror, or if someone was wearing special glasses. Why those in Purgatorio could be seen in reflections wasn't something anyone who could enter Purgatorio knew, but Shirou and Sakura theorized that it probably had something to do with the fact that Purgatorio was one of the two realms of Chaos, the human world being the other one. The irony that Twilight Mages neither knew of nor could enter Purgatorio despite drawing power from the realm was not lost to the two Umbra Witches.

Shirou and Sakura decided to try and find the nearest access point to The Gates of Hell within Purgatorio in Fuyuki after having breakfast at the cafe, having acquired a Golden LP before they arrived in Fuyuki, which meant a new weapon from Rodin.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

After searching for about an hour or so, the Umbra Witches finally found an access point to The Gates of Hell, which was (either intentionally or just ironically) a blood red vortex-like portal. And the location of the access point was, ironically (considering that the place the portal led to was called The Gates of Hell), near the entrance of the local church. Knowing the owner's sense of humor, the Umbra Witches really doubted that the location of the access point was a coincidence.

After activating the access point and entering The Gates of Hell, the two witches were greeted by the familiar sight of the bar and the soothing sound of jazz. As the two walked up to the bar, Rodin noticed them and gave them one of his signature, if occasionally strange, greetings.

"_**Welcome to The Gates of Hell, where demons and gunsmithing goes together like chicken and waffles."**_ Exclaimed Rodin in Enochian with a slight grin as the young women took a pair of seat at the counter. "_**What service can I offer you on this fine day?"**_

"_**Besides perhaps a drink or two?"**_ Started Shirou in Enochian.

"_**We do have a new Golden LP with us."**_ Finished Sakura, also in Enochian fluently, having been taught the language of Inferno, Paradiso and Purgatorio by Shirou throughout the four years of training, adventures and misadventure, while bringing out said Golden LP from her personal pocket dimension, something all Umbra Witches possessed that she and Shirou had taken to refer to as the Umbran Pocket. It had become something of an inside joke amongst Rodin and the Umbra Witches, including Bayonetta and her friend Jeanne, that were his clients to speak to each other in Enochian, much to the frustration and confusion of the only normal humans of the group, Enzo and Luka, being the only ones who couldn't understand what the others were saying.

"_**Oh? In that case, let's play it and see what I get to tango with this time."**_ Exclaimed Rodin in (though it was kind of difficult to tell) a rather enthusiastic and excited tone. Taking that as her que, Sakura walked up to the gramophone, placed the Golden LP on it and let it start playing as Rodin poured up a pair of drinks. The music of the Golden LP was rather upbeat with a vibe of mystery and excitement. "_**Enjoy the music and drinks… I'll be back."**_ And with that, Rodin floated into the air before going through a portal to Inferno.

For the three minutes, give or take, it took Rodin, Sakura and Shirou listened to the music, enjoyed their drinks and the company of each other. When the bartender returned, he had a few bruises and scratches on him, and icing on the metaphorical cake however was the fact that Rodin had gotten his pants burned off, giving the two Umbra Witches a clear view of his halo-and-infernal-orbs-patterned boxers.

"_**Damn. That bitch put up quite the fight. But it still wasn't enough to beat me."**_ Exclaimed Rodin as he put a pair of metallic gauntlets on the counter. The gauntlets were obviously the resulting weapon crafted from the Infernal the Golden LP had upset. Each gauntlet had a nine inches long spike extending forward from behind the hand that was glowing a dark red color. On the side of the hands of the respective gauntlets was a button, which appeared to pressable with one's thumb like the button on a stereotypical detonator if the fist was closed. "_**Allow me to introduce Megumin, Mistress of Explosions."**_

"_**Oh? Interesting name. So just what can these bad girls do?"**_ asked Shirou curiously as the bartender presented the newly made weapon, which earned the heterochromic Umbran Princess a grin from the bartender. Before she herself flashed a grin towards the bartender. "_**By the way Rodin… nice boxers."**_ At that, the bartender actually seemed embarrassed and gave the two Umbra Witches an as pleading look he could manage in spite of his sunglasses.

"_**What's it gonna take that you two don't tell the other two?"**_

"_**How about you put our drinks on Enzo's tab?"**_

"_**Okay, that'll work. Anything else?"**_

"_**Yes. A bottle of THAT drink."**_ Exclaimed Sakura. Whatever was so special about the drink she referred to, it was something that made Shirou blush.

"Is a bottle of THAT drink really necessary? We can have just as much fun without it." Exclaimed Shirou in Japanese, prompting Sakura to switch language as well.

"Don't pretend that you didn't enjoy that night we had a shot each of the drink. I remember you quite clearly begging me for more and to go deeper."

"Oh yeah? You're the one who passed out with my temporary member still inside and despite being passed out refused to let me get it out of you."

"Hey! What can I say? The real deal is much more enjoyable, even if it's only a temporary one, than a fake one. Especially if it belongs to you."

"_**Enough! Both of you! Here's a bottle of THAT drink! Now get out of my bar!"**_ Shouted Rodin in clear irritation as he handed over a bottle of _the_ _drink_ that the two Umbra Witches requested. As it was rather clear that he was more than a little irritated, the Umbra Witches didn't want to take any chances and left the bar.


End file.
